Desert Rose
by Redqueen4
Summary: this story is from my quotev account
1. Returning

Matilda never wanted to return to that hell hole. The sand and rocks under her boots were the only sound she heard while walking through the dead opium field. The alacran estate loomed in the distance. She walked to it as if she was drawn to it like a moth to flame. She entered the mansion with slight hesitation. She walked through the dusty halls. She noticed whiskey bottles on the floor in one of the bedrooms. She entered the room and began to look for anything valuable. She found some expensive looking jewelry. She stuffed it into her bag and opened the closet. She pulled out a very beautiful dress. It was a royal blue sundress. She got a little curious and undressed. She put on the dress and twirled in front of the mirror. She giggled and continued to admire herself. What she didn't count on was the man watching her from down the hall in front of the door.


	2. You

Matilda heard something fall down the hallway. She then heard footsteps running her way. She ran off down the opposite hallway and attempted to outrun her pursuer. She forgot about the small set of steps that led to the dining room and tripped. The footsteps got closer as she tried to pull herself up. Her legs didn't want to pull themselves up. She heard whoever was chasing her stop in front of her. "Who are you and what are you doing here" an all too familiar voice asked. Matilda looked up and came face to face with justin alacran. "You. I thought you were dead" natilda said. "Wait. That face...matilda" justin asked in shock. The two stared at each other. "Why are you back" justin asked. "I came because i felt like i needed to" matilda said. Justin noticed matildas blood covered legs. He knelt down next to her and picked her up


	3. Unexpected Kindness

Justin took Matilda back to the room and sat her on the bed. Matilda heard him fumble around before sitting on the bed and pulling Matildas legs onto his lap. He gently wiped the blood away and applied medicine to the scrapes from the stone steps. "Why are you being so kind to me? Im just a " defective clone". Remember?" Matilda asked. Justin remembered calling Matilda that years ago. She was a defective clone. She turned out to be a female instead of a male. Her eyes were blue instead of brown. "I do remember. But I've put that behind me" he said. Matilda layed there while he continued to fix her leg. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Matilda shook her head. "Well. You need to rest. Here" justin said as he handed Matilda a nightgown. "Thank you" Matilda said quietly. Matilda went into the bathroom and changed. She discarded her ripped underwear. "Damn" she said as she looked at her dark pubic hair through the gown. A wave of embarrassment washed over her.


	4. Flashback

Matilda walked out of the bathroom slowly. She heard justin gasp when he saw her. He reached his hand out to her. "Come here" he said. Matilda took his hand and he guided her to sit next to him. He seemed to be examining her ring finger. A small but noticeable scar ran across it.

~Flashback~

Matilda was minding her own business when she was shoved and pinned against the wall. That annoying redhead, tom, grabbed a knife and shoved it through her finger. He left her there. Her screams of agony were ignored

~end of flashback~

Tears came to Matildas blue eyes. She remembered that day. Justins eyes landed on the rows of scars that stretched from her cleavage to the top of her breasts. "Who gave you these" he asked. "Felicia" Matilda said. Justin shuddered at the thought of his dead wife. A soft sob from Matilda pulled him from his thoughts. "Matilda. They had no right to treat you that way. Someone as innocent as you should never have to go through that" justin said as he wiped her tears away. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Matilda asked. "Anything for you" justin said.


	5. Nightmare

Justin and Matilda slept facing away from each other. Being in that mansion brought back haunting memories. Matilda didn't sleep until around midnight.

~nightmare~

Matilda woke up and she was being wheeled into an operating room by two nurses. Their faces were covered in bandages and the moved with slow shuffling. Matilda tried to move, but she couldn't. She felt paralyzed. "Help! Someone help me!" she screamed. Her screaming fell on deaf ears as the nurses left her in a dark room. She heard footsteps. A doctor who's face was also covered in bandages approached her. He ripped her shirt open and pulled out a surgical saw. The blade came close to her chest

~nightmare end~

Matilda shot up gasping and feeling her chest for any signs of her dream being real. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she frantically looked around the dark bedroom. Justin, having heard her sobs, woke up. "Matilda. What happened?" Justin asked. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her tear stained face. Matilda snapped out of her panic and buried her head in Justin's chest. He was shocked but he calmed down when he heard her sobs. " He was gonna kill me" Matilda sobbed. " who? Tell me" Justin said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I don't know" Matilda sobbed. Justin held Matilda until she fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Shock

The sun shining through the window woke Matilda up. She sat up and noticed that Justin was gone. She got up to look for him. She wandered around the hallways, the stone floor was cold on her bare feet. The sound of bottles falling over drew her to one of the rooms. She peeked in and what she saw made her nervous. Justin was sitting there...drinking alcohol. Matildas hands began to tremble. Memories of being attacked by drunk guards came flooding back. Justin's eyes locked with hers. She froze up as he approached her. "Justin?" Matilda said, a small tremble in her voice. Justin didn't say a word. He backed Matilda against the wall and smashed his lips against hers. The kiss was rough and Matilda didn't kiss back. She was too scared. Justin pulled back and Matilda took off running. Justin didn't follow her. Tears ran down her face as she looked for somewhere to hide. She eventually found a crawlspace in the back of a closet in one of the rooms. She took several deep breaths. She was in total shock. The small crawlspace was cold and dark. The thin nightgown wasn't giving her any warmth. She was cold and hungry, just like she was when she was seen as nothing but a clone. Half of her hoped Justin would find her and apologize. The other half was afraid of what he might do to her. The pain and growling in her stomach was getting worse by the minute, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be somewhere warm and safe. She wrapped her arms around herself in the small area. Footsteps alerted her and she grew tense. She saw a shadow pass the door of the room. She was scared now. Matilda built up enough courage to crawl out.


	7. Apology

Matilda walked quickly through the maze of hallways before finally reaching the dining room. She spotted Justin sitting at the table, his head in his hands. She slowly walked towards him. The sound of her feet on the floor made him look up at her. He stood up and Matilda jumped back a bit. " Matilda. Relax. I'm not going to hurt you" Justin said. Matilda relaxed herself and stood in front of him. " I'm so sorry Matilda. I don't know what came over me. I hope that you will accept my apology" Justin said softly. "I accept your apology" Matilda said quietly. Her stomach growling stopped her. "Sit down. You need to eat something" Justin said. Matilda sat down and Justin brought her some fruit. she ate in silence andJustin watched her. "Do you want something else to wear besides that thin nightgown?" Justin asked as he fiddled with his fingers. Matilda nodded. Justin stood up and left the dining room. Matilda watched him leave.


	8. Love

Matilda sat next to the open window, staring out at the garden. She still felt that kiss on her lips. Justin let her wear the blue sundress she found. A cool breeze blew through the window and blew her long brown hair around her face. She actually wanted Justin to kiss her again, but she wanted it to be a real kiss. She wanted a sweet passionate kiss. The sun began to set across the horizon. The purple and pink clouds floated across the sky. Matilda got up and closed her window. She lit a few candles and crawled into bed. Justin stood in the doorway. "Matilda, can i talk to you?" Justin asked. "Sure. Come in" Matilda said. "You look beautiful tonight, Matilda" Justin said. A deep blush covered Matildas cheeks. "Oh...thank you" Matilda said. "Matilda. I was wondering if you would let me kiss you again?" Justin asked. "Go ahead. You can kiss me" Matilda said. Justin held her shoulders and gently pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. He pulled away all too soon. Matilda stared into his eyes. "I think i love you, Justin" Matilda said quietly. "I know i love you" Justin said. He picked Matilda up off her bed and carried her to his room. "Goodnight sweetheart. Get some sleep" Justin whispered to her.


	9. Dream

~dream~

Matilda was sitting in a bath tub. There were rose petals in the water. A few stuck to her bare skin. Justin was there too. He was rubbing her shoulders. "Justin?". "I love you, my beautiful wife" Justin whispered. Matilda blushed and covered her breasts. "Don't cover yourself. You are lovely" Justin whispered. He grabbed Matildas arms gently and pulled them away.

~dream end~

Matilda stretch her arms as she woke up. Justin was playing with her hair. "Good morning princess" Justin said. Matilda giggled and leaned back against him. His warm chest felt amazing under her back. "You are so beautiful" Justin whispered in her ear. Matilda giggled and blushed. "Matilda, i know you don't like alcohol...but i want you to try some" Justin said. "I will try some. Only for you" Matilda said. Justin got out of the bed and brought her a glass. She took a sip and the vodka sent heat down her throat. It was actually very pleasant to her.


	10. Heat

The heat from the drink felt like it was running down her throat and straight to her loins. She shifted on the bed and an idea came to her. Justin had left the room and this was the perfect time to do it. She undressed and teased her hair. She laid on the bed and waited for Justin. Justin came back into the room and stopped once he saw Matilda. His eyes scanned her naked body from her breasts to her little patch of pubic hair. "Matilda. What are you doing? Have you even been with a man this way before?" Justin asked. "No. But now would be a good time to start" Matilda said. "Do you really want to do this? I won't hold back" Justin asked as he approached the bed. "Don't hold back. I want this" Matilda said. Justin watched Matilda as she poured the vodka on her chest and stomach. Justin's true desire took over and he was on top of her in two seconds.

Sorry if it's short. Next chapter will be a lemon. Maybe


End file.
